


You're the victim of your crime. Too much love will kill you - every time.

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dramatic, M/M, Tragic Romance, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E' un bacio senza senso, uno scambio di effusioni destinato a perdersi nella polvere di un mondo ormai giunto ai suoi ultimi giorni.Troppo amore ti ucciderà, ti ha già ucciso ma non t'importa, non puoi lasciarlo andare...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the victim of your crime. Too much love will kill you - every time.

**Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Dean Winchester, Castiel.  
 **Rating** : Arancione.  
 **Chapter** : 1/1  
 **Genere** : Angst, Drammatico, Romantico, Introspettivo.  
 **Warning** : **_2014'verse._**  
 **Summary** : E' un bacio senza senso, uno scambio di effusioni destinato a perdersi nella polvere di un mondo ormai giunto ai suoi ultimi giorni.Troppo amore ti ucciderà, ti ha già ucciso ma non t'importa, non puoi lasciarlo andare...  
 **Note** : Il titolo e le strofe in corsivo sono di _"To Much Love Will Kill You" – Queen._

**Dedica** : All'amore che non muore mai e al Destiel, che continua a regalarci grandi emozioni ;)  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**You're the victim of your crime.**

**Too much love will kill you - e _very time_.**  
  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Sono solo l'ombra dell'uomo che ero solito essere,_

_E sembra che per me non ci sia alcuna via d'uscita da tutto ciò_

 

Non c'è modo di descrivere quello che si prova ad essere morti dentro da un pezzo. La tua anima scivola via piano, pezzo per pezzo, finchè non ne rimane quasi nulla: solo un ammasso logoro e sanguinante. Ecco, quello sei tu. Non hai più modo di amare, o di soffrire: non c'è la forza per reggere una nuova emozione, e a dire la verità non c'è nemmeno la voglia. Questo in pratica sono io, un leader di un campo di poveri disperati che cercano di sopravvivere in un mondo che oramai, chiaramente si sta avvicinando alla sua fine. Non posso cedere, non posso arrendermi perchè è quello che queste persone si aspettano da me, dal loro leader. Sono un uomo vuoto, l'ombra di ciò che ero, ma oramai è troppo tardi per tornare indietro. Non ho più nulla per cui valga la pena vivere, ed ogni mattina scendo sempre più in basso, in un pozzo senza fine. Non c'è speranza per quelli come noi, e l'ha capito persino quel dannato drogato di Castiel. Era un angelo, ed adesso è solo l'ombra patetica e logora e strafatta di ciò che era. E' come me, e davvero non so se rallegrarmene o incazzarmi; ecco un'altra cosa da aggiungere alla lunga lista dei miei fallimenti. Sono stanco di lottare, stanco di tutta questa merda e a dirla tutta, vorrei soltanto morire. Se mi aspetta l'inferno tanto meglio, perchè è quello il luogo da cui sono stato tirato fuori, ed è quello il luogo in cui devo ritornare. Annegare nell'oblio dell'alcool, nel calore di una donna di cui non so nemmeno il nome non mi basta più, non mi è mai bastato. Non serve più perchè la realtà mi tormenta anche nei sogni. L'altra notte Castiel mi ha detto che mi ama. E' una cosa che già sapevo da tempo, ma sentirmela spiattellare in faccia così, senza preavviso è stato comunque un duro colpo. Come pretende che io possa ricambiarlo? Non posso amarlo, non posso soddisfare anche il suo bisogno di amore. Gliel'ho detto, gli ho urlato che non potrei mai amarlo, che ho intenzione di sacrificarlo e lui non ha fatto una piega, anzi ha sorriso amaramente, e mi ha detto che già sapeva. Sapevamo così tanto l'uno dell'altro e non ce ne siamo mai resi conto? Comunque, non mi è sfuggito lo sguardo ferito che ha nascosto. Dio, i suoi occhi sono ancora così dannatamente blu e belli, e io vorrei tanto poter ricambiare quello che prova, ma i sentimenti sono qualcosa che oramai non mi appartengono. Sono un guscio vuoto e non posso promettere a Cas qualcosa che non potrò mai dargli. Perchè è dovuta finire così? Perchè non ho accettatato subito di dire di sì a Michele? Quando l'ho fatto era troppo, troppo tardi! Sono un ammasso di dolore e rimpianto e senso di colpa, come potrei cercare di donare qualcosa che mi è scivolato via dalle mani, e s'è infranto? Castiel meritava molto di più di questo, e io l'ho trascinato con me verso questa merda. Dovevo impedirglielo quando potevo, eppure non l'ho fatto perchè il solo pensiero di non rivederlo più mi terrorizzava. Mpf, mi terrorizza persino adesso, eppure sono davvero disposto a sacrificarlo per realizzare il folle piano di uccidere Lucifero con la Colt. Mio Dio, dovevo essere impazzito per poter sperare di...

Castiel è di fronte a me e mi sta guardando serio, deciso e stranamente lucido. So che cosa vuole, so che cosa sta pensando ma non farò io la prima mossa. Non lo bacerò per fargli capire qualcosa che non esiste. Non posso.

 

_Come sarebbe se tu fossi nei miei panni?_

_Non vedi che è impossibile scegliere?_

_Non c'è alcun senso in tutto questo_

_Qualunque strada io intraprenda, devo perdere._

 

Mi sta baciando come se non ci fosse un domani - e davvero non c'è - e io non so che fare. Davvero non so che fare. E' un bacio senza senso, un bacio che sto ricambiando ma senza sentire alcun tipo di sentimento. Non è colpa sua, è colpa mia: qualsiasia cosa possa fare, non cambierà il fatto che io non provo più niente. Sono indifferente alle sue labbra piene, al suo gusto amaro eppure così giusto, così Castiel; indifferente alla sua lingua umida e calda che sfiora la mia, in una lotta senza tregua. Sento le sue mani scorrere lungo le mie braccia, finchè non mi circonda il viso, per impedirmi di allontanarmi. Cristo, vorrei tanto respingerlo ma non ci riesco. Non riesco a forzarmi ad abbandonare questo calore, questo amore disperato e senza senso. E' un'oasi in un deserto; una pozza d'acqua in un bosco ormai raso al suolo da un'incendio. Non puoi salvare la mia anima questa volta, Cas. Non sei più un angelo e io non sono più quell'anima giusta e luminosa che tanto hai decantato. Sono una foglia morta, un ricordo conservato in una fotografia che poi sbiadirà. Sono solo ossa che poi diverranno polvere nel vento. Devo fermarti, ma hai già strattonato via, con forza, la mia giacca verde, e adesso mordi il mio collo. Siamo due disperati in cerca di qualcosa che non c'è. Per favore, non farti ancora del male a causa mia! Sai che non ho calore da darti, eppure insisti. Dai e dai, incurante del fatto che non potrai ricevere nulla in cambio. Magari dopo andrai ad affogare ancora nell'assenzio, cercando di dimenticare che io non posso amarti. Laceri la mia maglia sporca con violenza, ed esplori il mio corpo. Ti lascio fare, ti assecondo, ti spoglio con la stessa vemenza. Mordo, bacio, lecco tutto quello che posso, prendendomi l'ultima cosa che puoi donarmi. L'unica cosa che posso accettare: il tuo corpo.

 

_Troppo amore ti ucciderà_

_Come quando non ne hai affatto_

_Prosciugherà la forza che c'è in te_

_Ti farà gridare, implorare e strisciare_

_E il dolore ti renderà pazzo_

_Sei la vittima del tuo crimine_

_Troppo amore ti ucciderà - ogni volta_

 

 

Non capirò mai perchè ti sei ridotto in questo modo. Non potrò mai capire perchè ti sei lasciato andare e ti sei perso. Ho visto la tua anima divenire opaca, piano piano, finchè non è diventata sporca e buia. Ero un angelo e potevo cercare di allievare il tuo dolore, ma adesso? Adesso non posso aiutarti e tu non vuoi essere aiutato. Sei un'automa che vive senza sentimenti; vai avanti perchè è quello che la gente si aspetta da te. Fingi e ti nascondi, credi che io non ti conosca abbastanza da saperlo? Non mi ami, non puoi amarmi e questo non m'importa. Amerò io per entrambi se necessario, basta che rimani ancora con me. Non posso perderti e non voglio perderti. Siamo troppo simili e allo stesso troppo diversi. Il connubio perfetto, il puzzle senza intoppi. Anime sole e logore; vuoti e pieni allo stesso tempo. Perchè credi di essere così vuoto, Dean? Perchè non ti rendi conto che sei pieno, forse fin troppo? Pieno di dolore, di rimpianto e di senso di colpa, eppure eccola, la prova che hai ancora il tuo cuore. Ecco la prova che in fondo, non sei così perso come credi, così sporco da non potermi amare. Sei sempre stato testardo e l'unico modo che ho per farti cambiare idea e attraverso il mio corpo malato. Ed è quello che sto facendo, è quello che ti sto donando mentre mi sbatti con violenza sul tavolo, ansimando e ringhiando. Hai idea di quanta energia ci voglia per amarti? Tu, testardo senza speranza, che ti sei sempre rifiutato di vederti per quello che sei: un uomo magnifico. L'Uomo Retto. La sto cedendo tutta, l'energia, mentre vengo incontro alle tue spinte, mentre mi aggrappo a te con ogni grammo di forza, mentre urlo ed imploro di averne ancora, di non fermarti, di non rompere questo legame. Il tuo dolore che fa eco al mio. Un dolore che ci renderà pazzi, ed un piacere che ci ucciderà entrambi. Ma che importa se possiamo stare così per sempre? Ti insegnerò ad amare di nuovo, e ti riempirò di tutto l'amore che non hai più. Risanerò il tuo cuore, anche se questo dovesse uccidermi, e guarirò la tua anima. Lasciati amare; lascia che io ti ami, ora, adesso, senza riserva.

 

 

_Troppo amore ti ucciderà_

_Renderà la tua vita una farsa_

_Sì, troppo amore ti ucciderà_

_E non riuscirai a capire il perché_

_Daresti la tua vita, venderesti la tua anima_

_Ma sarà di nuovo così_

_Troppo amore ti ucciderà_

 

 

Ho rinunciato alle ali per te, credi che ti lascerò andare via, senza chiederti nulla in cambio? Sono accanto a te, e lo sarò, lo sai, fino alla fine. Non m'importa se mi sacrificherai in nome di una causa persa o se mi ucciderai con le tue stesse mani. Sono pronto a sacrificarmi per te, lo sono sempre stato. Tutto quest'amore mi porterà alla rovina, mi hanno detto. Non importa: ho già immolato le mie ali sull'altare di quest'amore senza speranza. Ho immolato la mia Grazia e il mio cuore; adesso ho donato anche l'ultima cosa che potevo dare. Ti stendi su di me, mentre continui a spingere e mi baci come se fossi la cosa più importante, e so che questo è senza senso, ma non importa. Lascia che io mi illuda, che mi lasci travolgere da quest'amore a senso unico. Rincorriamo il piacere senza mai raggiungerlo, agogniamo l'orgasmo e nello stesso tempo lo temiamo, perchè alla fine torneremo lucidi e sarà la fine di tutto. Ci risveglieremo, come da uno strano ed eccitante sogno, e torneremo a far finta di nulla. Non daremo senso a questi abbracci, a questi baci e a queste spinte. Come puoi pretendere che io faccia finta di nulla, poi, sapendo che finalmente hai capito che non sei poi così solo come credevi, ad affrontare tutta questa merda? Perchè non mi tieni con te, stanotte? E domani? E dopodomani? Fino a quando la falce della Signora in nero non calerà su di noi, trovandoci preparati, mano nella mano, pronti a seguirla ovunque?

 

 

_Sto affrontando tutto questo da solo_

_da troppo tempo_

_Nella mia mente piena di confusione_

_Sto guardando indietro per scoprire dove ho sbagliato_

 

 

Stai cercando di farmi capire, Cas, che non sono solo? Stai cercando di dirmi con i tuoi gemiti, con il tuo venirmi incontro, che dopotutto non sono mai stato solo ad affrontare tutto questo? Perchè adesso che sono pronto a morire? Perchè donarmi tutto questo quando la morte è lì, davanti a noi? Dove ho sbagliato, dove ho mancato i segni? L'opportunità? Sempre, vero? Sempre. Tutte le volte che hai cercato di dirmi che eri lì, che mi amavi e che ci saresti stato. Tutte le volte che sono fuggito lontanto perchè avevo paura. L'errore di un uomo, dopotutto. Un ragazzo che non ha mai contemplato la possibilità di perdere ogni cosa. Anche la più importante. Questo mi ucciderà, Cas, perchè lo stai facendo? Perchè ci stiamo facendo questo? Perchè ci doniamo dolore e piacere, come due idioti, sapendo che una volta raggiunto l'orgasmo tutto finirà? Non posso prendere ed amarti proprio adesso, Cas. Non posso sopportare altri rimpianti, altro dolore. Non posso, non ce la faccio e non voglio. Perchè continui ad urlare il mio nome? Perchè continui a reclamare un cuore in pezzi? Un uomo a pezzi? Perchè vuoi incollare tutti questi pezzi, sapendo che i cocci feriranno le tue mani? Sapendo che sanguinerai? Sacrificando ancora e ancora tutto quello che sei, tutto quello che hai? Non vale la pena perdere per me. Dovevo fermarti e mandarti via, quando potevo. Dovevo amarti quando potevo, cazzo. Perchè ti amavo, perchè eri importante e io ti ho lasciato andare, senza mai allungare una mano e prendere quello che volevo. La fine si avvicina, lo sento io e lo senti anche tu, proprio mentre ci avviciniamo all'orgasmo. Agognare e poi temere, eh? E' questo quello che ci aspetta, quello che meritiamo? La vita è sempre stata ingiusta, con noi, ma abbiamo continuato a lottare senza arrenderci perchè è nella nostra natura. Vorrei tenerti quì con me stanotte. E domani, e dopodomani e per sempre, ma non si può. La fine è vicina, ci viene incontro a braccia aperte, e sorride crudele. Tienimi la mano, sono confuso. E' un battito spezzato quello che sento? E' sangue che mi scorre nelle vene, questo? Il calore e il piacere, il dolore e l'amore. L'ultimo miracolo, Cas, sul serio?

Mi riverso in te, ti accendo e ti infetto con il mio veleno mentre ringhio il tuo nome; ti riversi in me, mi riscaldi e mi curi del mio veleno con il tuo amore, mentre urli il mio nome. Una preghiera, una supplica, un'esclamazione, cos'è? Dimmi, cos'è? Viviamo in una farsa, l'ultimo grande atto prima che la vita ci uccida. Stringimi la mano, e andiamo insieme incontro alla morte.

 

 

_Troppo amore ti ucciderà_

_Alla fine,_

_Alla **fine.**..._

 


End file.
